


The Honeymooners

by vesper_house



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Bruce's wedding gift for Clark is just as extravagnt as you think it is.





	The Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> Little birthday gift for L.

Water has the most amazing shade of blue. It’s incredibly warm. Clark feels bundled up in a cozy blanket when he takes a plunge to admire sunbeams piercing through the surface. The sky is clear and the sand is white. Paradise.

Bruce lounges on the beach, observing Clark through his dark aviators. He’s awfully pleased with himself, like a cat who got the cream – he tries to hide it but Clark can tell. There’s not a lot his husband can hide from him. He can’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl at the thought. _Husband._ Wedding band on his finger doesn’t make it any less surreal.

“How’s the water?” Bruce asks, although his voice suggests that he’d prefer to say “I know it’s divine.” Clark sprinkles some droplets on him. “Check for yourself.” Bruce doesn’t seem to enjoy the idea of wetting his clothes and Clark… sometimes, Clark just loves to annoy him. “No! Stop that!” Bruce protests when he pins him to the beach, water dripping from warm skin all over expensive linen shirt. “Or what?”

“I’ll change the name of the island to Asshole Hideout.”

“People will think you named it after yourself.”

“Remind me again, why did I marry you?”

“I ask myself the same thing.” Clark kisses him on the lips. “Why are you still wearing clothes anyway?”

“It’s because I’m not a complete savage, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, we gotta change that now that you’re married to a cowboy.”

“You’re not even a… Wait, Clark!” Water drowns out his protests. He has no chance against Clark’s powers. He hates it. He loves it. He hopes he’ll be able to see Clark happy for the rest of his life. Not only here, on Clark’s Cay, but in every place life takes them.


End file.
